Monster
by Rem Havoc
Summary: Something strange is going on...
1. Chapter 1

AU:This is based off of the Cloverfield movie and I do not claim ownership of the movie or the show Fullmetal Alchemsit.This was all for fun and I am not making any money off of this story.

CH 1: The Start of it All...

Roy Mustang sat at home, drinking his coffee at the kitchen table.He read the paper, seeing everything was normal news except for section about small earthquakes in Central a few days ago.He sighed, knowing he might get a call from his best friend, Maes Hughes, telling about the quakes.Putting the paper down, he walked out the door and started to Eastern H.Q.

Once entering the doors he knew something was wrong.Officers were talking amoung themselves in worried tones and asking if he knew what happened in Central.  
He would shake his head no and they would turn back to there friends and co-workers.Roy walked to his office and saw that no one was working, including Riza Hawkeye.They were all gathered around a raido, listening intently to what it was saying.

Reporter:'The entire city of Central is under attack by a large creature.The city and cities surrounding are being evacuated as I speak.'Some papers suffle and whispering is heard.'I just got word that this creature is over thrity stories high and has destoried all of downtown Central.'

"What the hell...?"Roy said in shock."When did this happen..?"

Jean Havoc looked up from the raido."This started right after the earthquakes..."

Reporter:'Soldier's are now attacking the creature.But it seems nothing has fazed it at all.'

"Sir..."Kain Furey looked up at him."Do you thing we'll be sent out there...?"

Roy shook his head."Not sure.."

Riza raised her hand, telling them to be quiet and as they did the raido started giving out whitenoise.Everyone looked at one another, eyes showing fear.

"What do you think happened...?"Heymans Breda asked."Was the tower taken out..?"

"Probably.."Jean said."Do you think they'll have any footage of it on the news..?"

At that moment everyone in the room looked up and rushed out, to the rec room.It was already crowded but Vato Falman and Roy were able to get near the front.On the screen, soldiers were shooting at it and tanks were firing missiles.Roy looked at the screen closely and saw his friend, Maes, amoung the fighting.He got scared then heard a loud roar and a car was throw towards the soldiers.It was thrown right over Maes' head.Vato looked down at Roy.

Both men walked back through crowd and told the others what they saw.They looked down or looked scared.They walked out of the room and slowly went back to the office.Heymans looked to the window then curiousity finially setting in.

"When was that taken..?"He asked Roy and Vato.

Vato looked up and sighed."I think from the first day, which was three or four days ago..."

"Then how come we didn't hear anything else..?"Furey asked.

"Probably because people had a hard time getting out of town with any footage.."Riza replied.There was a knock at the door and Jean opened it.A young officer was there with a package.

"Um, this arrived from Central.."He held it out for Roy to take."It's more footage of the attacks from a civillan."

Roy nodded and took it and the officer left.He looked at Jean.

"Where's the t.v...?"Jean walked to the closet and opened it.He wheeled out the televison, which was siting on a tray with wheel.Roy put the tape in the VCR and played it.

On the screen a giant creature being hit with missles, grenades, and bullets.Non seemed to fazed the thing, for it would turn back and attack whatever hit it.Yells and shouts were heard as it's tail destoryed the building next to it.Orders to fall back were being yelled out and the camera was turned to the soldiers as they ran away.Bodies were all over the ground and tanks and guns were destoryed, surrounding the bodies.

The person with the camera ran after the soldiers, following them where ever they went.The staff all looked up around at eachother, shocked and afraid.They looked at the screen and the screen was blank for a moment.It came back on and they were at a make-shift base.

To a shock Maes Hughes and Alex Louis Armstrong were there giving orders to soldiers.Some seemed to protest and argue but that stopped as soon as Maes raised his voice.In all honesty, he looked like hell worn over.His eyes had dark circles under his eyes and dirt all over him.Scratches and bruises were all over his face and arms.The military jacket was off and his shirt torn to near shreads.And Armstorng didn't look any better.

Yelling was heard and the camera was turned off for a moment.It was turned back on and was looking around the make-shift base.Soldiers were being treated for wounds.A gruny(?) went past with a soldier on it.He abdomin was ripped out, ribs and organs showing.The T.V. was turned off by Roy.Everyone looked at him.

"Why did you...?"Riza started, but the intercom came on and General Grummans voice was heard.

Grumman:'Refugee's and Officers from Central will be coming at any moment by train.I order; blah, blah, blah, Mustang and his staff, blah, blah.To all report to the train station and help everyone coming from Central.'

THe intercom went off.Roy started to the door, the rest following suit...


	2. Chapter 2

AU:I don't own CLoverfield or FMA..This is just for fun.

CH 2:Finding Out More...

Roy Mustang and his staff, as well as others from H.Q., were all at the train station wait for the train to arrive.Fear, sad, and worried thoughts ran through the mind of Roy.Riza looked over at him and tried to give him a reasurring smile but couldn't.She was just as worried as him about the safety of their friends.

The train was insight and everyone's eyes were glued to it.It pulled up slowly and came to a halt.Injured and cilivians were being let out first.No one saw any of the Hughes', nor Armstrong.Jean looked to the further down and saw a gruny being taken off.His eyes widen, he ran over, muttering as he did.The others followed suit.The others soon saw who it was and slowed down, stopping by it.Fear grew in their chest's, seeing Maes lying on it.His face was bandaged aswell as his left arm, which was not visable.Maes was unconsious, yet breathing heavily.Blood was seeping through the bandages

Roy looked up at the doctors taking him off."What happened...?"He asked quietly.

THe doctor looked up."His left arm and leg was ripped off by whatever is in Central.."

The faces of Maes' friends and coworkers grimaced.The gruny was put on the ground and he left out a gasp of pain, indicating that he was awake.They rolled him away as they watched.Kain looked down and Heymans put a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to help the refugees..."Roy said, not in an ordering tone but a scared one.

Later, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and Jean Havoc were outside Maes' hospital room as the others were asking questions to refugees.The door to his room opened up and the doctor walked out.He looked down at the soldier's sitting on the ground.

"He's awake, but needs alot of rest, so please don't stay too long."They nodded at what the doctor said then walked in.

One light was on in the room and beepings were heard.A breathing machine was sounding and small tubes were on his face and nose.Maes' eyes were closed and his breathing was slow but steady.Roy sat on the chair next to the bed.The noise of the door shutting made Maes open his eyes and look around.  
He saw Jean first, then Riza.His gazed made it to Roy then he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Maes...?"Roy said hesitantly."What-"

"That thing...Came out of nowhere and started killing everyone..."His eyes were still closed."It destroyed half the town and probably all of it by now..."

He stopped and took a breath."Guns didn't affect it...Nor missles...They seemed to make it stronger...Fires..Heat, made it stronger...And angerier..."

Maes coughed and closed his eyes again."I think that cold makes it weaker..."He looked up."We need to get to the North...Somewhere cold..Because if we don't...No will make it.."

Jean looked up from the ground."What happened to you though...?"

He looked at Jean, eyes blank."It was getting to close to us and as we were running, I tripped...It stopped over me and grabbed me by the side with it's mouth...After biting off my arm and leg..It threw me into a building..."

Riza looked at him and ROy glared down at the ground.

"Havoc..."Roy said with a strange calm."Find General Grumman and ask for an evacuation to the North.."

Jean saluted and walked out the room.

"Hawkeye.."

"Yes sir...?"

"Call Briggs and tell General Armstrong of everything..Lord knows she'll talk to you..."

SHe nods, saluting aswell then walked out of the room.Roy looked at Maes with regret with the questions he was about to ask.

"What happened to Armstrong...?"

"There are these creatures the fall off the big one..Parasites..If they bite you, the poison makes your interal organs a time bomb...And Armstrong was bit by one..."

Roy looked to the ground."And your family..What about them...?"

Maes looked at him strangely."They didn't get off the train...?"

Roy instantly regreted asking the question as he shook his head no.The man in the bed stared at the ceiling, his eyes wide.Roy knew that his family meant everything to his friend.And he had no idea how much pain he had just put him through with the question he had asked.

"Maes..?"

"I need some rest..."He muttered softly, almost unheard.Roy looked down and stood up.He walked out of the room and shut off the last light, then left the room quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

AU:I DON'T OWN CLOVERFIELD OR FMA!!

CH 3:TIme to go...

Riza Hawkeye just got on the phone with Oliver Armstrong.After about an hour of giving codes and talking to people she didn't need to speak to.

"Major General Armstrong.What is your purpose calling me?"Her voice was stren and cold.Riza shuttered slightly.

"Ma'am..This is Lt. Riza Hawkeye from East City."She said calmly as possible.

"Riza..?Did you call to say hello, or has something happened...?"

"Something happened in Central ma'am.Some giant creature attacked and destroyed most of the city."

"Is this some sort of joke...?"Oliver's voice was colder than before.

"No ma'am..I'm not the type to do that.."Riza sighed."We need your agreement for soldiers to come to Briggs..An evacution is already being discussed."

The other line went silent."When did all of this start...?"

"A few days ago..Right after the small earthquakes in Central.."

East H.Q...

Jean Havoc already purposed the idea of evacuation.Grumman was continplaiting the idea.Riza walked into the office, breating heavily from running all the way.Grumman and Jean looked up at her from their seats.

"Riza..?Why the rush...?"

"Major General Armstrong agreed to the evacuation..."She stopped and took a breath."She's readying her officers to be ready to help cilivians and soldiers."Grumman sighed.

"I guess that now she's involved I can't do anything to stop this...Send word out that all are to go to the North."

Both saluted and started to walk out the door.

"Riza..."Grumman said, she stopped and looked back."Be careful.."

She nodded and smiled."Don't worry Grandfather.."She left the room.

Jean and Riza walked around the Head Quarters, tired as can be.Mostly mentaly from the draining conversations with the Generals.

"When do you think everyone will go...?"Jean asked her, looking down as he did.

"Don't know..Most likely start today or early tomarrow..."She answered with a sigh.

He nods and leans on the wall.Jean looked up at her.She looked at him and put her hands in her pockets.The two both looked down then back up quickly.

"The Elric's!?"They clamored.

"Do you think they were in Central?"Riza asked in a worried tone.

"Let's hope not."The two ran down the hall and started to the hospital.

Resenbool...

Edward Elric laid on the grass with a content sigh.The boy and his little brother got their bodies back not too long ago.The younger, Alphonse Elric, came and sat next to him.The elder looked up and smiled.Of course Al's body was a little skinny and looked as it did when he was ten.But that didn't matter to Ed.He was glad to have his brother back.

Peace was everywhere in Resembool.No shouting, fighting, or people trying to kill them.They were happy as they stared up at the sky and watched clouds role by.In the Rockbell house, things were starting to get less peacefull.Winry was on the phone with Riza, learning about the tragdies that had happened.

"But what attacked?"Her voice choking up after hearing what happened to the Hughes'.

"A giant creature..I know it sounds like a joke but it's not.Are the Elric's there...?"

"Yes they are..They've been here for nearly a month."A relieved sigh was heard on the other side.

"That's good..Now listen carefully.I need you and the Elric's to evacute the town and warn other towns of this if they already haven't beed warned."

"Yes ma'am..We'll do.But where do we go..?"

"The North..Any where up there..That thing doesn't survive in cold."

The two exchange good bye's and Winry ran outside.She ran up to the brothers and told them everything.At that moment everything went from calm to scared. 


	4. Chapter 4

AU:I don't own...Don't Sue!!

CH 4:North...

Evacuations in all cities and countries surronding were already started.Injured first, then cilivains, and finally the military went.The people were scared and wanting to know everything.But at this time questions could not be answered.Particaly from not knowing and not wanting to answer.

Roy and his staff were halfway to the North, when an explosion was heard in the town most military officers were going through at the moment.Everyone stopped, the people walking and driving.Attention was directed to the fire and smoke.A loud roar was heard and instantly everyone started running or driving again, as fast as possilbe.

Footsteps, loud and close ones, were heard then screams.Kain looked back from his seat and yelled out in shock.SOmeone was being picked up off the ground by the creature.His yell caused the others to look back and yell out or gasp in fear.

Jean drove faster and soon were out of the town they were in.The creature was out of sight and relief filled their hearts.Jean drove a little slower,  
starting to fell cold air.Kain looked back everynow and then in fear of the creature coming back.Soon they were in snowy areas and everyone put on jackets or coats.He stopped the car, coming upon a forest.He sighed and drove through until it was too thick to drive in.They all got out and started walking.

They soon arrived at Briggs and they all felt safer.The staff ran up but were stopped by Briggs soldiers.They were escorted in and took them to General Armstrong.She looked the way she sounded.Stern and cold.She looked nor reminded anyone of Major Alex Louis Armstrong.

"Now, time to explain everything that happened."Vato looked at Roy, as did Riza, Jean, Heymans, and Kain.Roy looked back at them, ready to burn them for nominating him.Olivar looked at him to after all the gazes went to him.

"I'm not too clear on everything anyway ma'am...All I know is that something attacked Central and destroyed the city."

"Do you know anything on the Furhur's whereabouts...?"

"No ma'am..He was never found."

"And my family..?"

Roy thought for a moment.Then Jean spoke up.

"Your mother, father, and younger sister are in Cyol(in the North)."

"And my brother..?"Roy spoke this time.

"He was killed ma'am..."Everyone turned to him, wide-eye'd.But not Oliver.She kept her face calm then turned away.

"Very well...Your dorms are on the other side of the base.Miles will show you where you are staying.."

In the Dorms...

Roy laid down on his bed and Jean on his own.Jean looked up at the ceiling, eyes glazed over from tiredness.Both were trying to fall asleep but too many questions ran through their heads.Jean sat up and looked at the other man.His eyes were closed but he was far from sleep and most likely the rest of them.

"Cheif..How did you know the Major was killed...?"He asked as curiousity finally set in.Roy sat up and looked at the blond.

"Hughes told me...While you and Hawkeye went to talk to the Generals.."He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Jean looked down then back up at Roy.He had fallen asleep sitting up.Jean stood up and laid him back down.He looked at the door and walked out quietly.  
He snuck over to where Heymans and Kain were sleeping.Knocking on the door a grumbled 'Go away' was heard.The blond sighed and kneeled by the door handle.  
He got out a Swiss Army Knife and a paper clip.He unlocked the door then walked in.Heymans shot up and glared at Jean.

"What the hell is your problem!?"His yell woke the sleeping Kain.

"What's going on...?"He asked tirely.

"Nothing..Just go back to sleep kid.."Jean told him.He nodded and laid back down, not sleeping though.

"What do you want Jean..I was trying to sleep.."Heymans mumbled.

"Lets go find out more about this thing.."

"What..?How..?"

"Asking people from Central.."

"This late..?You know that they're all alseep.."

"Yeah right..No one is asleep."

"Fine, we'll go.."Heymans sighed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Question's and the Elric's

Edward and Alphonse Elric just arrived at Briggs after a long, long train the way they had seen the aftermath of the distruction was unforgetable to , smoke...Death...They hated to think about to know that this happened to what was practicaly a second home to them..Not only that but afraid for who lived there.

"Brother..What do you think happened to everyone..?"Alphonse asked, wanting to hear an answer but at the same time not wanting one.

"They're all probably up here."Edward said with abosultely no doubt in his so much showed in his eyes.

"Your probably right.."They both walked down the medical wing but stopped immediatlty after seeing Roy and his men standing in the hall.

"Hey..Why are all of you out here..?"The elder of the brothers asked.

Everyone of them looked at one another, trying to figure out who should tell sighed then walked up the two boys.

"Hughes was badly injured in Central and..."He stopped as he Edward turning at a fast pace to the door next to tried to grab him but Edward was too threw the door open and ran started shaking and fell to his knees.

Roy was trying to talk to him but Edward heard none of that he heard was the beeping of the eyes couldn't be torn away from Hughes' bloody bandages across his face and was stood up by Roy and the moment they let go he started and Roy caught him this time.

Later~

Al and Ed were in one of the was curled up and Al sitting next to their eyes worn.

"Brother...What did you see...?"

"His arm was gone...And his head was bandaged up, over his eye and part of his face.."Ed stopped for a moment."He was pale..And looked weak, not strong but real weak.."

Al put his hand on his brothers back, trying, hoping it would comfort him in some looked at his younger brother, with pity.

"It was...Scary to him like that...Hell, it would be scary to see any of them like that..Even Mustang.."

"Brother, you need to get some sleep...It's been a long day..And besides, now that you have a body, you need sleep to.."

"Okay brother..."They both readied their beds, yet all night neither of them got sleep.

Hospital Wing~

Roy and Riza were still out in the hallway at three twenty in the just them, but Oliva Armstrong was there were waiting for news on though they probably wouldn't know anything tonight, they still time a doctor would walk out they instantly looked up at him or in the room to catch a glimps of Maes.

Roy, out of all of them, was scared as , his best friend, and practicaly his brother, was in a hospital bed and wasn't responding just wished he didn't say some of the things he had said to him, whether or not Maes knew he didn't mean it or not.  
It made Roy sick to know that something like what attacked could just made his stomach churn to know that, and to know that it did this to his friends.

"How do we even know if that thing can't live in cold?"Oliva said in hast, scaring Roy and Riza.

"Hughes said that firearms had no effect on it."Riza answered quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"What if it's skin or ectoskeleton or whatever it has, is strong enough for it not to hurt it."

"I...I don't know.."

Roy didn't pay too much to the following conversation.

The next time the doctors left the room Roy snuck in to the and Oliva following close was wide awake and was looking quite pissed couldn't help but smile to know that Maes was aware of what's going on.

"Get me out of here..."Was the first thing that came from Maes' mouth.

"And where would you go..?All of our rooms would be searched imediately."

"Excuse me..Mine wouldn't."Oliva said, looking off to the side.

"True.."Riza chuckled, a rare thing to hear.

Roy's face got serious and so did Maes' upon seeing it.

"Well?What do you want to ask..?"

"How do you know that thing can't survive in the cold..?"Riza and Oliva's eyes widened.

"You know Aaron Ross, right..?The Ice Air Alchemist..?He was in my attacked it once and instantly that thing fell when it got back up, it came straight for Ross and killed him."Maes explained.

"It saw him as a threat.."Riza started.

"But it sees everyone else as a meal.."Maes finished. 


End file.
